The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is a freestanding, categorical academic institution established within the University of Texas System by the Texas legislature in Houston in 1941. In 1954, the M.D. Anderson was moved to its current location in the Texas Medical Center in close proximity to other leading biomedical research institutions. The mission of the M.D. Anderson is to eliminate cancer and allied diseases as significant health problems throughout Texas, the nation and the world by developing and maintaining integrated quality programs in patient care, research, education and prevention. M.D. Anderson is dedicated wholly to the study of cancer involving a continuum of research in the basic sciences, clinical investigations and population- based research, with an emphasis on multi-disciplinary translational activities. Faculty investigators are engaged in the transfer of new technology and basic laboratory advances to the clinic, in providing cutting-edge clinical programs including both inpatient and outpatient care, and in community outreach aimed primarily at screening and early detection. The research activities of M.D. Anderson are organized into 28 research programs which include 7 basic science research programs, 18 clinical research programs consisting of 11 disciplinary disease-site programs and 7 thematic programs, and 3 population-based research programs as described in this renewal. The research is supported by the 13 CCSG Core Facilities described in the application for which funding is requested These include 11 currently funded facilities: Automated Cytometry and Cell sorter/Confocal Microscopy and Image Analysis, High Resolution Electron Microscope. Tissue Procurement and Banking, Centralized Histopathology, Research Animal Support, Veterinary Research Support, Cancer Information Systems, Biostatistical Resource Group, Macromolecular Analysis, Synthetic Antigen Laboratory, and Clinical Trials Support, as well as two new facilities, the Pharmacology and Analytical Center and a Central Media Laboratory. Funds are also requested for the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, for Center and a Central Media Laboratory. Funds are also requested for the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, for Development, Planning and Evaluation, and for partial salary support for Senior Leadership and Program Directors.